Poisoned Kiss
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Attention, spoiler du scan 329 ! Elle avait simplement voulu le revoir. Il lui avait demandé de se mettre à l'abri et de partir. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir la lui apporter. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que c'est comme ça qu'il serait aidé..


Hello ! Voilà un OS que j'ai écrit suite au scan 329 de FT (avouez, vous avez hurlé)

J'ai commencé cet OS sur mon cours d'SVT, je l'ai continué jusqu'à deux heures du mat, et, étant complètement crevée, j'ai filé à** Hudgi Ny** un truc complètement illisible (cette honte que j'ai eue en me relisant le lendemain)

Hehehe. Donc merci mille fois à **Bymeha** qui m'a vachement guidée pour l'améliorer, et merci à Hudginette d'avoir lu sans hurler au sacrilège, et à ma fan de yaoi préférée, j'ai nommé** Usagi Onee-chan** d'avoir lu la version finale. Et clin d'oeil aux folles de la SPPS (**Iris JR**, **Baella**, **Sphrebleue**, **Adeleheid Pride** & **Rouge Cendre**)

**Hudginette** et **Spherebleue**, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et Welcome back Cobra !

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Kinana courait dans dans les cendres, ses pieds soulevant des gerbes de poussière dans sa course effrénée. Le ciel incarnat semblait saigner, à l'instar de tous ceux qui avaient déjà été blessés, avant même que le combat final ne débute.

Ses pas résonnaient en écho sur la pierre brisée.

Elle s'était éclipsée, laissant Laki et les autres soutenir les mages qui combattaient les dragons. La jeune fille aux cheveux violets n'était pas capable de sa battre, et ne voulait pas gêner ses amis. Elle était donc restée à l'abri, désolée de ne pas pouvoir leur apporter son aide, lorsqu'une sensation endormie s'était faite sentir.

Kinana avait senti la démangeaison familière dans ses avants bras. Son instinct de serpent qui ne se manifestait que lorsqu'il n'était pas loin.

C'était lui.

Elle y avait immédiatement pensé, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous mis à compter le nombre de dragon slayers sur leurs doigts.

Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Maintenant. Qu'elle lui apporte le soutien dont il avait manqué pendant sept ans, ne serait-ce que pour une minute, un instant éphémère. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

_Eric. Le nom qu'il lui avait donné avant de la laisser, encadré par deux membres du conseil magique. Un nom qu'elle savait être un faux. Eric, celui qui avait hanté son sommeil, celui qui souhaitait entendre sa voix, qui l'appelait._

_Le détenu numéro 100977. Une étiquette, un matricule, six nombres aléatoirement choisis en fonction de sa date d'entrée dans la prison de haute sécurité du conseil magique. Six numéros inscrits sur un bracelet, dans le but de le différencier des centaines d'autres criminels condamnés à expier leurs fautes dans ces infranchissables cellules de verre._

_Ou tout simplement Cobra. L'un des six membres de la guilde clandestine d'Oracion Seis, le dragon slayer du poison._

Kinana avait mené sa petit enquête, secrètement. Avec l'aide de Levy -qui se demandait pourquoi elle s'intéressait tant à la guilde que Fairy Tail avait combattue par deux fois, et qui était une bonne fois pour toutes derrière les barreaux- elle avait enfin compris qui il était. Le lien entre son ancienne existence de serpent et lui, l'origine de ses crises, de ses malaises soudains durant les événements de Zentopia. Que celui qu'elle avait a peine eu le temps de retrouver, avant qu'on ne le lui arrache faisait partie des Oracion Seis.

Kinana sentait le picotement pourpre s'intensifier sur sa peau, la brûlant presque.

La jeune fille accéléra le pas, faisant crisser les gravillons poussiéreux du décor effrité des Grands Jeux Magiques. L'envers du décor tombait en miettes incandescentes.

Elle n'était pas loin. Et elle était certaine qu'_il_ pouvait l'entendre.

Cobra l'entendit arriver. Figé sur place, il tendit ses oreilles pointues pour saisir sa voix avec plus de précision. Cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué, cette voix qu'il avait a peine eu le temps de retrouver avant qu'on ne la lui arrache à nouveau.

C'était _Elle_.

Le dragon slayer sentit son rythme cardiaque déjà accéléré par l'exaltation du combat à venir devenir incontrôlable, le sang battant à ses tempes presque douloureusement.

Elle l'avait hanté, durant toutes ces nuits passées dans sa cellule de verre hautement surveillée au coeur de la prison du conseil, sa voix que ses oreilles réclamaient désespérément de percevoir.

Il pivota lentement, ses chaussures crissant sur la terre battue. Son regard lapis-lazuli s'éclaira d'une lueur hébétée. Cobra plissa les yeux en apercevant la silhouette mince, petite -fragile, de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets qui s'élançait vers lui.

_Cubelios. Son serpent, son seul véritable ami dont il était incapable d'oublier la caresse écailleuse de sa peau reptilienne lorsqu'il se glissait autour de ses épaules. Cubelios, dont la perte avait été insupportable._

Le temps paru se stopper, les flammes se figer, les particules de poussière rester en suspens dans l'atmosphère.

_Kinana. Celle qui faisait partie de cette guilde qui avait fait s'effondrer la sienne. La fille qui avait toujours été Cubelios._

Et elle était, devant lui -pour lui ?-, ses yeux verts brillants de félicité.

La réalité les rattrapa bien vite. Les dragons. Le combat -leur combat-, la lutte pour sauver le futur.

-Reste pas là. furent les seuls mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Cobra, sur un ton qui résonna plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les yeux de Kinana s'écarquillèrent.

Une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline électrisa les veines de Cobra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?

Elle était folle, de se pointer comme ça au milieu du champ de bataille. A part ça, il y avait sept dragons qui détruisaient joyeusement la ville. Le dragon slayer serra les poings de frustration. Il fallait qu'elle décampe. Vite.

Il butera ce dragon. Peu importe lequel il devra tuer, il le vaincra.

Cobra était avide de triomphe. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi prêt à combattre.

La brise fraîche qui caressait son visage, la combativité omniprésente dans l'atmosphère. Le bruit. Le bruit lui avait manqué. Pas un son ne traversait les parois translucides de sa cellule. Le silence qui pesait dans sa cage de verre avait été infernal.

Mais maintenant qu'il était libre, qu'il sentait le vent ébouriffer sa chevelure pourpre, et l'odeur de brûler caresser ses narines, Cobra allait laisser libre court à sa soif de sang. Cette fureur de vaincre lui avait manqué, et il entendait bien en profiter.

L'ivresse du combat électrisait tous ses sens. Il se avait incapable de la contrôler. Il la sentait ramper sur le sol, s'insinuant dans les nervures de la terre détruite, dans les cendres d'une bataille qui ne faisait que commencer.

Cobra sentait cet envie de tuer courir sur sa peau et enflammer ses muscles. Son instinct qui avait été endormi par l'emprisonnement était bel et bien réveillé.

Une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit. Un doux visage aux yeux verts penché sur lui. Un ciel qui semblait pleurer, strié de larmes scintillantes, qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer de soulagement, lui aussi. Et juste après, deux voix qui le sommaient de les suivre. L'appréhension, le besoin de protéger son seul et unique véritable ami.

Et puis le vide. Le silence pesant d'une cellule trop lumineuse.

Les combats des événements de l'horloge de l'Eternité l'avaient laissé indifférent. La victoire ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'avait suivi les ordres de Midnight que pour une seule raison : il voulait retrouver Cubelios. Cobra n'avait vécu que pour le moment où il la retrouverait.

Et ces abrutis du conseil étaient arrivés.

Voilà pourquoi Kinana ne devait pas rester là. Il fallait qu'elle reste loin de lui, puisque de toute façon, quoi qu'elle soit venue faire ici, ça ne pourrait que lui créer des problèmes.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux même hommes qui l'avaient arrêté, puis sorti précipitamment de sa cage.

Le type qui l'avait libéré était toujours essoufflé par sa course, la sueur perlant sur son front, et reprenait son souffle sous le regard placide de son supérieur.

Son regard bleu marine se reposa à nouveau sur Kinana et il grinça des dents. Un claquement de langue désapprobateur lui échappa.

-Cobra, nous comptons sur toi. déclara Lahar en réajustant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, n'ayant pas fait attention à la présence de la jeune fille.

Le dragon slayer acquiesça d'un signe de tête affirmatif, tous les muscles de son corps tendus.

Kinana était toujours là, même s'il se doutait que ces deux officiers avaient d'autres chats à fouetter que de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. La mage aux cheveux violets s'avança vers lui, chaque pas qui réduisait la distance les séparant enflammait un peu plus son coeur.

-T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? reprit-il, plus fermement cette fois, se mordant la lèvre en un tic nerveux. Eloigne toi d'ici.

Kinana eut un sourire, ses grands yeux verts brillant d'un éclat heureux. Il était là, devant elle, en chair et en os, bien réel.

Elle le reconnaissait.

-Attends. parvint-elle à bredouiller.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Les dragons n'attendraient pas, et elle sentait bien que lui non plus, ses yeux lapis-lazuli trahissant l'impatience et la tension.

Alors qu'elle sentait de nouvelles décharges de poison irradier tout son corps, Kinana tremblait. Elle le sentait presque couleur dans ses veines, guider ses mouvements, elle avait même l'impression d'en discerner le goût sur le bout de sa langue. La jeune fille sentait la peur lui nouer l'estomac.

Qu'était-elle censée faire ?

Elle voulait l'aider, devait l'aider. Elle allait l'aider.

Le dragon slayer s'apprêtait à la forcer à se mettre en sécurité lorsque la jeune fille le prit par le col de son manteau.

Une impulsion. Un souvenir d'un ancien instinct qu'elle avait sans doute eu autrefois, durant cette période de vide dont elle cherchait désespérément à se souvenir. La vision d'un garçon effrayé. Il avait besoin de son aide. Les vibrations d'une magie qu'elle avait le pouvoir de rendre plus puissante.

Cobra écarquilla les yeux lorsque les lèvres de la mage se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il refusa de laisser son esprit s'embrumer si délicieusement, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Incapable de réaliser ce que Kinana avait fait sans réfléchir, dans une tentative fervente de l'appuyer, de lui prouver son soutien. Le dragon slayer fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le mo-

_Attendez une minute..._

La bouche de Kinana avait un drôle de goût. Un goût acide, douceâtre, presque venimeux.

Du poison. Ce baiser était empoisonné.

Le dragon slayer étouffa un hoquet de surprise, et entrouvrit ses lèvres, absorbant son élément, et dévorant les lèvres de Kinana au passage.

Cobra songea qu'il se serait damné pour un baiser pareil. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était le fluide mortel qu'il contenait où le baiser en lui même qui lui donnait cette sensation si enivrante de puissance. Si c'était le fait de se sentir merveilleusement puissant, où de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement du soutien dans ce baiser, mais aussi un sincère réconfort, et le bonheur réel que lui apportait leurs retrouvailles.

Un peu des deux, certainement.

Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à la laisser respirer, Cobra caressa sa joue un bref instant. Du bout des doigts, comme pour s'habituer au contraste entre sa peau veloutée et les écailles autrefois rugueuse de Cubelios.

Les joues en feu, Kinana se contenta de regarder ses pieds, tentant de maîtriser les battements de son coeur.

Le dragon slayer de poison posa son front contre celui de celle qui, peu importe qu'elle soit un serpent où la jolie fille qu'elle était a présent, avait toujours su lui donner la force.

-Merci, Kinana. dit-il simplement.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, un faible sourire éclairant ses traits doux.

Elle avait aidé Cobra. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle avait pu participer ne serais-ce qu'infimement à la lutte contre les dragons, la rendait heureuse. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore capable d'utiliser la magie, elle voulait protéger ses amis, eux qui l'avaient toujours protégée.

-Dépêche toi de te mettre à l'abri.

Le membre d'Oracion Seis la regarda filer à toute vitesse entre les pierres et les crevasses formées par la terre détruite.

Cobra passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, captant le souvenir délicieux de celles qui s'y étaient posées il y a quelques instants. Ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Beaucoup.

Mais d'abord, Cobra allait éclater la gueule à un dragon. Paraissait que le futur était en jeu. Bon. Le dragon slayer fit craquer les muscles de ses épaules avec un grognement appréciateur.

Il l'attendait -il l'entendait, ce maudit reptile.

Le septième dragon slayer était prêt à entrer en scène. Et plus que jamais, il était prêt à tuer.

* * *

Et voilààà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci à vous d'avoir lu cet OS, et encore merci à Bymeha pour son aide inestimable ! :'D

A bientôt,

_Aeliheart974_


End file.
